Reincarnation and Ascension
by Skittles Cake and Sushi
Summary: I suck at writing summaries but basically just a slight change of storyline and characters.


**I do not own the game 'Fire Emblem: Awakening'. The Fire Emblem series belongs to Nintendo.**

"Speech" -Speaking out loud.

_"Speech" _-Thoughts in head.

**This is my first fan fiction, so I hope it goes well!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Verge of History**

"Chrom, we have to do _something!_" Said a high, feminine voice.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Spoke a lower voice.

"Er… I… I don't know!"

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of these new voices, seemingly a man and a woman, whose faces could now be seen clearly. I must have passed out, that would explain the annoying headache.

"Oh…? I see your awake now. There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

I looked at him and reached for his hand to see that my own had a strange marking on it. Best not to worry about it now. As I stood I was surrounded by three people; a man with blue hair, a blonde girl with a yellow dress, and a slightly older, brunette man with a full suit of pale blue armour.

"Are you all right?" Asked the blue-haired man.

_'What do you think?' _

"Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom." Wait, is that his name? How could I know the name of a person I don't know?

"Ah, so you know who I am? How is this?" Cautiously replied 'Chrom'. So it _is _his name.

"No, actually, I... It's strange… Your name, it just… came to me…" Way to go, me. Now I sound like a creepy stalker.

"…Hmm, how curious." Sighed Chrom. Am I supposed to be glad this didn't get awkward?

"Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is…It's… Hmm?" Oh, gods! How can I not remember my own name? Damnit, I'm getting headaches just trying to remember!

"… You don't know your own name?" Well damn, damn and damn again! How do I get out of this one?

"I'm not sure if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" Perfect.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Said the blond girl.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung! We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Ooh, I am gonna hate this guy.

"It's called the truth!" I may be a _little_ bit of a sarcastic character, but that is not an excuse to leave me in the dirt!

"She may be right, Frederick. Besides, we can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much!"

"We never said you could not, milady. We must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

_'So now I am being compared to an animal?'_

"Right then- we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." Mentioned Chrom.

"Hey, wait just one moment! Do I even get a say in this?!"

"Peace, friend- I promise that we'll hear all you have to say in town. Now come." Chrom's kindness will stab him in the back later on, I just know it. Afterwards, we started walking while I simply followed.

"What will you do with me? Am I going to be taken prisoner?" I asked.

"Hah! You'll be free to go as soon as you establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Said Chrom with a chuckle.

"And are we in Ylisse right now?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! Her offended look is especially convincing…" Replied Frederick snarkily. This Frederick character is really… Rude, actually. I knew him for about five minutes and I already hate him.

"Frederick, please. This land is called the halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom, but you already knew that. The delicate one here is my younger sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! … Hmph," I like Chrom… So far, at least.

"Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the shepherds found you. Brigands would have been a rude awakening!"

"Hold on, you're shepherds who tend sheep? … Why in full armour?"

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title that should not be worn without pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution," Frederick does not seem amused at all by Chrom's teasing.

"And though I have every wish to trust you, stranger, my station goes first." Continued Frederick.

"… I suppose. Oh, and my name is Angel," I, myself, was surprised that I remembered my name.

"Huh. I just remembered that. How odd. Well, there's one mystery solved."

"Angel? After the spiritual beings? Ah, I suppose we can discuss it later. We've almost reached town. Once we-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Quickly interrupted Lissa. We all looked at the direction she was pointing to, and saw the nearby town, which was covered in flames.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt… Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Hurried Chrom.

"And the girl, milord?" Finally, Frederick is being nice to me for a change.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Said Chrom.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Shouted Lissa.

"H-hey! Don't just leave me here!" I was about to put my hands on my hips in frustration, but as I did so I could feel a scabbard next to my leg.

_'Blood will be shed today… This will be fun.'_

I followed the trio and prepared to grab the hilt of the sword. As I neared the town, I could hear one of the brigands giving orders; Grab anything shiny, the rest must be set aflame. Maidens and children were all being escorted out of town by their husbands and fathers, while the rest either burnt to death or were killed. This must be stopped. Finally, I caught up to the shepherds to hear Lissa speaking.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!"

"Don't worry- after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone again." Replied Chrom with hate and anger on his breath.

"Hold on a second!"

"Angel! You followed us! Why?" Asked Chrom.

"I will not let you guys fight on your own; I'm armed, and I know how to defend myself."

"Of course- strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Said Chrom.

"Remember, Angel, we face practised thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Reminded Frederick.

"Would I really join you without knowing this? I am no fool!" I may be hot-headed, but I am no idiot. When I saw the battlefield, I was filled with an odd sense of nostalgia, and gripped the hilt of my blade.

"So, Angel, I see you wear a sword. Is it- Wait, is that a tome? … You know magic?" Curiously said Chrom.

"Huh? This dusty old book? If I have it, then I should clearly know magic, I'd hope…"

"You'd hope? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time bei-"

"I don't need it; it feels uncomfortable in my hands. Now, back to the battlefield…" I quickly scanned the battle field and checked what we're facing: A few myrmidons, berserkers and mages.

"Frederick, attack that myrmidon, he's using a sword for combat, so a lance would be the best option… Chrom and I will attack the berserker." I got surprised looks from the three of them, but they followed my commands. Chrom and I couldn't reach the myrmidon in time, however, and they reached us first. Lissa tapped my shoulder and began to speak.

"Angel, I may not be able to use a weapon, but when you get injured? _I'll _be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just give me the signal!" She sounded surprisingly cheerful when she said this.

"In that case, heal Chrom and stay back. We'll handle the rest from there." Giving these commands felt natural to me. It was like a miracle! I sent Frederick to attack a mage, Chrom and I attacked the occasional myrmidon and Lissa healed, and the cycle continued.

"Still with us, Angel?" Asked Chrom.

"How odd… On the battlefield, I can 'see' things."

"See things? Like what, exactly?"

"The enemy's power, their weapons, how the battle will turn out… Perhaps I studied this somewhere?"

"So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?" He continued.

"I guess. Maybe, if I do this right, we can get a bigger advantage?" The conversation ended there. Afterwards, everything was simple. Stab, heal, order, stab heal and order... What I never noticed was the myrmidon who attacked from behind. I never noticed until the last second. Luckily, Chrom rushed over and blocked the attack and then ended the man's life.

"Are you alright, Angel? You shouldn't rush into danger!" He sounded worried for me, like the way a friend would to another.

"I'm alright; I can defend myself, Chrom."

"You may be a bit sarcastic, but you've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an extra ally by our side gives me courage."

"Well… Thanks, I guess, but there has to be more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting with another… It's fuzzy, but I think working in pairs improves trust in your partner… Yes, this could be useful to remember..."Again, the conversation was cut short as we reached the leader of the bunch.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" He would taunt.

I prepared to make my first attack, when I found a stream of power flow through me.

"Bad dog! Sit! Stay!" I must have hit about two or three times harder than I normally do, because he fell to the ground instantly with a groan of pain.

"That's the end of that." I said.

"Lucky for the town we were close by. But holy wow, Angel! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery _and_ strategy! Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Excitedly said Lissa.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." Continued Chrom.

"Yes, indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation of how you came here?" I don't care that we worked together in combat, I still hate Frederick.

"In case you didn't notice, I have amnesia- Oh, wait! I just remembered! I come from a magical land where everything is made from candy and the citizens are filled with sunshine and rainbows. What a surprise!"

Chrom put my sarcasm aside and said "Frederick, Angel fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed it's counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the shepherds could use someone with Angel's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbours, all of which are looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, as odd as it may be... Not the sarcastic one, of course." Chrom added a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"W-well thanks, Chrom."

"So, how about it? Will you join us, Angel?" Asked Chrom.

"I-I suppose so?"

I may not show my happiness well, but I truly am grateful for this moment.

* * *

**I changed things like critical hit quotes to fit Angel's character better, so I hope that's okay. In case you are curious, Angel has short, brown hair and slightly round eyes (Build 1, face 4, Hair 3 [I think] and Voice 1).**


End file.
